A Christmas to Remember
by diddly day
Summary: Just a nice little Christmas Eve for Leon and Claire. Takes place before "Sometimes they Come Back."


By diddly day  
  
Disclaimer: Resident Evil isn't mine, none of the characters are mine. They all belong to Capcom.  
  
A/N: Well, since it is Christmas, I'd thought I'd take a little break from my other story.( Chapter  
9 is almost done) This takes place before the events of Sometimes they Come Back. Just a nice  
little Xmas story. Enjoy!  
  
  
It really was the most wonderful time of the year. The smell of pine from the Christmas tree filed  
Claire's head as she watched the snow fall lightly outside. There was something calming about it  
being reckless with unspeakable chaos with citizens trying to get their last-minute Christmas  
shopping done in the storm, while she stayed cozy in her new, warm house.  
  
The only thing better then Christmas, of course, was Christmas Eve. She had always hated it  
when she was a kid. The anticipation of Santa, having to help her mother with the Christmas  
dinner while Chris got to go out with dad and drop off Christmas gifts to their close friends. And  
then there was the worst thing of all, Chris's fatal whitewash. He had once resorted to locking  
her out of the house after giving her the worst whitewash of all. But it wasn't until their parents  
died that Claire realized how much she loved those Christmas Eve's. Those wonderful memories  
were replaced with awkward dinners with her relatives that they had to stay with, not to mention  
the cold, sleepless nights of past holidays memories that were just too hard to think about.  
  
But this year was different.  
  
This year she wouldn't have to spend it with family that she barely knew, or in a hotel room  
eating cold sandwiches alone as she had done in past years. Or, in the worst case scenario,  
running from the living dead on an isolated island. This year, she got to spend it with her new  
husband.  
  
Husband. The word still made her blush when she thought about it. She would have never  
imagined, not in her wildest dreams, that she would be the kind of girl to get married. Much less  
to a guy as sweet and wonderful as Leon. It was true, he may have not of swept her off her feet,  
but she wouldn't want that anyway. He didn't write her love poems, love songs. He didn't brush  
her hair while she ate breakfast in bed. He didn't hide little notes or talk baby talk to her. He did  
the little things. Like the time their tire blew in the middle of a thunder storm, and he made her  
stay in the car while he changed it. Or when she would wake up on some nights and catch him  
staring at her with a look that she could only describe as pure awe.  
  
Just a simple smile said more then any love poem ever could. He had his romantic moment that  
was true, but they were always natural and sincere, never corny and cliche. Her mind spun back  
to their first "official" date. It was just supposed to be a nice dinner, but instead he took her on a  
boat he had borrowed from a friend. They spent the rest of the night eating dinner, staring up at  
the stars, while talking until sunrise. Nothing special, but she would never trade that experience  
for any other first date experiences.  
  
She and Leon had only been married for a month, but he had courted her very old fashion for  
quite a number of months after he had confessed his love to her. Chris was a little shocked that  
they got married as soon as they did. Three months of being boyfriend and girlfriend, three of  
being engaged, and one for husband and wife. And now, they were about to spend their first  
Christmas together. Yes, this was going to be the best holiday season she would have in a long  
time.  
  
The sound of the door opening made her jump as the small girl bounced into the Kennedy home.   
She was fallowed by a deep, but sweet singing voice.  
  
"Oh, the weather outside is frightful. . . Sing it Sherry!" Leon shouted at the young girl heading  
over to the couch.  
  
"But the fire is so delightful!" She sang back. She gazed at Claire, sending her a look to sing the  
next line.  
  
"No." Claire chuckled reading her thoughts. Sherry shrugged and snuggled onto the couch.  
  
"Ah, come on Claire! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Asked Leon stepping forwards and giving  
her a kiss.  
  
"I left it in my wallet." She responded jokingly. Leon threw a smirk her way. "So, how was the  
last minute shopping?"   
  
"Hectic. But what can you expect on Christmas Eve?" Leon plopped himself down next to  
Sherry.  
  
"I'm just glad I get to spend it with you guys." Sherry interrupted. "It's so boring at my aunt's  
house." Sherry stuck the Target bag under the couch. Leon nodded in response.  
  
Leon casually turned to look at the fire. Claire smiled as she saw his eyes travel up her body and  
rest on her face. When she glanced at him, he looked away embarrassed. She inwardly chuckled,  
he still wasn't used to the fact that she was his now. She was his, and he was hers. That thought  
made her grin stretch from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He asked her when he looked back. She instantly wiped the smile  
off and raised her eyebrows at him, but she wasn't able to keep a serious face for long. Not a  
moment after she met his eyes with hers, she let a loud cackle escape her lips.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve? What's not to smile about?" She felt so joyous. After years of hardships,  
she was finally where she wanted to be.  
  
"Good point."  
  
***  
  
"Dinner was fabulous Claire! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Sherry bobbed up and  
down on the couch. Claire blushed and sat back in the armchair.  
  
"I used to help my mom." She felt very tired. The chair provided great comfort for the back of  
her head. Claire leaned forward and plugged in the tree. Thousands of lights filled the room, like  
jewels sparkling. The tree was the treasure, the room, the treasure box.  
  
"It's a shame Chris couldn't make it." Leon said as he walked in from cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"He's a workaholic, what can you do?" Claire looked up at him, he was staring into the fire.   
  
"You know, you'd better get to bed missy, if you want Santa to come." Leon said as he turned  
away to look at the young girl. Sherry giddily bounced off the couch.  
  
"Okay, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner it will be Christmas!" The pair watched as she  
sprinted up the stairs.  
  
Claire couldn't help but give a soft laugh. Her eyes soon turned to meet Leon's. He moved, at  
that moment, swiftly to the couch. They just stared at one another for a second. She was  
completely hypnotized by everything he did. It took her awhile for her to realize that he was  
gazing at her in the exact same way. When he noticed how stupid they must have looked, he shot  
her a toothy grin. The lights of the Christmas tree glowed giving the room a healthy radiance.  
  
"Come here Claire." Leon said to her, he reached out his hand. Claire shot him a suspicious  
look, while he just laughed and patted his knee. Once she let his strong hand grip hers, she let out  
a yelp as he pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" She giggled.  
  
"Tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Leon's arms wrapped firmly around her waste.  
  
"You know what I want." Claire snickered again, rolling her eyes. Leon fired a bewildered look  
in her direction.  
  
"Come on! Tell me." Claire stared at the Christmas tree, trying with all of her might to hold  
back a smile. But the tugging of his arms, urging her to look at him made her concentration break  
as she turned to face him. Smiling slyly at him, she positioned herself so she was no longer sitting  
in his lap, but sitting over his waist, so each of her knees where resting on each side of him.   
Slowly, she slid her arms up to his shoulders. His breathing quickened as he lowered her lips and  
brushed them against his jawbone. The repeated the action until she came to his ear.  
  
"You." She whispered. He shuddered against her. She then dropped to his lips for a tender kiss.   
Claire could feel his hands dance up her back. The kiss deepened as she ran her hands through his  
hair. His soft lips tugging at her top lip. Every movement of him sent a thrill through her.   
Drinking him in, and when he broke his lips away from her, she could feel his lips move down to  
caress her throat. She was at his every will, intoxicated by him. That was until she heard the  
creaking of upstairs.  
  
"Leon." She somehow managed to breathe. But he was too absorbed in what he was doing,  
sending sloppy trails of wet kisses down her neck.  
  
"Leon I think Sherry's awake." She tried to ignore the chills he was giving her. He just berried  
his face deep into her collarbone. Claire gripped his hair, struggling to break herself from the spell  
he had her under.  
  
"Who cares?" he murmured his lips traveling to her ear. In spite of her emotional to break away  
from her husband, she laughed.  
  
"I don't think she wants to come downstairs to see us making out." Leon then pulled his lips  
away met her eyes. Those clear blue eyes, she felt as if she were drowning in them.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with us making out. It's not like we are a bunch of teenagers, you're my  
wife."  
  
"Still, she's like a sister to me. I would hate to see Chris sucking face with some girl." At her  
word's Leon couldn't help but titter. She always got a joy in making him laugh. It was a huge  
complement to her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to scar her for life." In one swift motion, he  
grabbed her hips and pulled her back so she was flat on her back, staring up at him on the couch.   
Within seconds she could feel his soft, but hot lips meeting hers in the most deep, long, and  
seductive kiss she had ever experienced. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She was on the verge  
of saying 'to hell with Sherry' when he ripped himself away. "I guess we'll have to continue this  
later." He paused for a second. "Dammit!"  
  
She sat up when he moved aside. Brushing a few stray hairs away from her face, she smiled shyly  
at him. Her face flushed.  
  
"I hope that kiss is a preview of what's to come." She put her fingers to her lips. They were  
numb from his kisses. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it." The room was quiet for a moment. The tune of "Winter Wonderland"  
hummed soulfully from the radio. Leon stood from the couch and offered his hand once more to  
her.  
  
"What is it this time?" She asked. He just grinned like a little boy and extended his hand further.  
  
"Dance with me?" the playfulness in his voice almost made her grab his hand, and pull him back to  
the couch. She eyed him up and down. "Come on Claire. It's just an innocent little dance." She  
warmly clasped his hand. It lingered there for a moment before he pulled her to her feet.  
  
She intertwined her fingers with his as he guided her to the middle of the room. She stared at him  
before she could feel his hand on the small of her back, pressing her body against his. She  
leisurely closed her eyes. Their fingers still holding, she rested her left hand on his shoulder.   
Slowly they began to move. Swaying back and forth to the humble melody. She savored his  
breath on her ear as she matched the rise and fall of his chest with her own.  
  
Never, ever, in her life had she felt so at peace. Never had she felt so much love for one person.   
It was all she could do right there to not burst into tears and thank the Lord for giving her such a  
wonderful man. Not that she would've minded. Her heart burned when he tilted to smell her  
hair. His hands moved to the hair tie holding her hair up, and gently pulling it down so her it lay  
on her shoulders. His hand then encircled her waist, pulling her closer, if that was possible.  
  
The smell of his aftershave made her smile and kiss his cheek. The song slowly ended, being the  
last song on their Christmas album, the stereo shut itself off. But neither of them noticed, both  
dancing gently to their soundless tune.  
  
"Claire?" Leon's voice hummed.  
  
"Mmm." Was all she could utter.  
  
"The songs over." She moved her hand and cradled his head. "And we're still dancing."  
  
"I know." She seized his lips with hers.  
  
"Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" He asked when the kiss was over.  
  
"Not yet." She responded. With that she began to direct him to their bedroom door.  
  
"Claire," he said one last time before the door shut, she turned to face him. "Merry Christmas."  
  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Just a sweet little story for Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed!! 


End file.
